Various standards have been developed in recent years for video encoding and compression in applications such as videoconferencing, digital storage media, television broadcasting, internet streaming, and other network communications. Image frames are encoded and/or compressed at one end of a transmission and decoded and/or decompressed at the other end of the transmission. The encoded or compressed version of the image frames are easily transmitted or stored. Data streams in the transmission may suffer from various types of errors. The errors may include noise in the transmission, packet loss in the network, device malfunctions, or delays.
Delays may be caused by the network or from hardware decoding. Delay from the network may occur when one or more video frames must be retransferred because of the errors (e.g., the frames were not received or were damaged). The time necessary to decode one or more video frames may undesirably be greater than normal or as expected.